


Don't take this sinner from me

by mrswinchester67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Buckys apartment scene, Canon Divergent, Crying Steve, Drabble, How it should have happened, I just want a stucky hug in the next movie, I mean not to this extent but jeeze, I'm just saying m, M/M, Slight fluff, Some angst, Steve would have been a lot more emotional than he was in the movie, Stucky - Freeform, but also canon compliant, just one, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinchester67/pseuds/mrswinchester67
Summary: Steve finally finds Buckys Bucharest hideout. He's been searching frantically with practically zero sleeep for months trying to find him. Now he's standing in the middle of his rundown flat and he's terrified that he'll actually be there. Is there any semblance of the man Steve used to know? Or is he still the Winter soldier? I saw the gifs from this scene in a Tumblr post and my brain ran away with me again. Just a short drabble on how i wish the scene would have gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from one of my favorite Stucky-Esque songs "Devil's Backbone" by The Civil Wars. Definitely worth the listen!!

"You pulled me from the river... why."  
"I don't know...."  
"Yes you do."  
Bucky grit his teeth and rolled his eyes up to Steve’s.  
"It's because I remember you, alright?" His breath was harsh and forced as he huffed and took a few mindless steps in the place he was standing. He shook his head and looked away.  
"I don't remember everything. Just.. bits and pieces but... I remember us." His words softened as he kept his head down but let his eyes meet Steve’s again. His teeth worried at the inside of his lip.  
"Just flashes of memories. Your smile," A hint if a smile tugged one side of his lips up just barely noticeable as he spoke. "Your eyes... your lips." His gaze darkened for a spilt second before he tore his gaze away from steves lips and shook his head with a huff.  
"Hell, i didn't even remember my own full name. But I remembered yours." He fidgeted with his hands, pulling a stray thread on his gloves. "Steven Grant Rogers right?" He chanced a glance up at Steve, who looked about 2 seconds away from pulling him into a hug. His features were calculated and his posture tentative as he nodded, But his eyes were rimmed red in stark contrast to the icy blue color.  
"And your mother was Sarah Maria Rogers?" Bucky felt his body leaning itself towards Steve, screaming at him to go to him. He was fighting everything in himself to stay put. To Keep the distance.  
Steve nodded again, a tense, tight lipped expression trying to keep his emotions in check as a tear rolled down his face. He sniffed once as he quickly wiped the tear away with the back of his hand and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry," Bucky said as his right foot took a step towards Steve, but he caught himself and stopped. Every subconscious part of him was now fully aware that Steve was there and crying and an old part of Bucky that was supposed to have been long dead and gone was like a live wire inside him. His fingers twitched at his sides wanting to grab him. To wrap his arms around Steve. To tell him it's okay and he's here and it's over. Bucky balled his hands into fists and forced them to his sides.  
"It's," Steve paused and took a deliberate breath, "it's okay buck. I just..." he shook his head. "I was so scared that everyone was gonna be right."  
"Right about what?" Bucky asked, tentatively. Trying to keep his hold on the tether inside himself. This was so much. So many emotions he hadn't felt in decades flooding back. Making his head loud. He realized this was the first question he'd really asked in....well he couldn't remember when. Soldiers didn't ask questions.  
"They all said that nothing good would come of me trying to find you. That even if I did by chance track you down, you wouldn't remember me. That the man I knew was dead." Steve eyes shut and his jaw clenched on the last word.  
He'd already had to live through losing him once. He didn’t plan on living through another. If he hadn't recognized him.... well, let's just say he would have found a convenient reason to die fighting or protecting someone.  
The eyes that Bucky stared into were much more sad and tired than what he really remembered. They'd seen a lot more death. Seen the evils of modern man. Seen how humanity tears itself apart.  
He'd almost wonder if this was really the same Steve he remembered. But there was still something in his gaze. A depth maybe. An understanding. Love. Maybe a bit of all three. There was some fire that burned behind his eyes that had been there since the moment they met and he'd know those eyes anywhere.  
"S-..Stevie..." the monicker had come to mind just as he opened his mouth to speak and it flowed out easily, like he said it every day. When in reality, this is the longest conversation he'd had in decades.  
Steve let out a sharp breath as his eyes snapped shut again. His face pinched as he tried to hold himself together.  
Hearing Bucky’s voice saying his name again... it took everything in Steve to keep standing. His knees felt weak. Like his body had suddenly become to heavy to bear.  
Another tear rolled silently down Steves face and before Bucky could register what was happening and stop himself, he took a few large strides toward Steve and he had his arms around him. One over steves shoulder and one under his arm.  
Steve latched onto Bucky with the strength he had left and the dam broke inside him. His knees buckled and Bucky held onto him as they sunk to their knees on the floor in the kitchen of his dusty old flat.  
Bucky caught himself with his eyes closed too, rubbing small circles with flat palms on Steve back. All the moves after this we're muscle memory from another life. It was like something had taken over his body but he gladly let it.  
Steve tucked his face tightly into the crook of Bucky’s neck as he cried and gripped at the back of his jacket.  
Bucky had never been this vulnerable before but he couldn't have cared less at the moment.  
Steve pulled back just barely enough to open his eyes and see Bucky’s face again.  
As Bucky blinked opened his eyes, he realized he'd been crying too. He had to blink a few times to see Steve's red face clearly.  
Steve raised his hand and slowly, like he was touching a bomb, placed his gloved palm against his cheek. He just stared at him for a moment. Let himself take in every detail of Bucky's face again. Memorizing it all over again. Noticing new tiny lines or scars that weren't there before. He felt the coarse stubble underneath his fingertips.  
Bucky just sat there letting Steve take it all in. He could only remember a small fragment of their time together, but he didn't doubt that Steve remembered it all and knew it was crashing over him all at once.  
Steve huffed a small laugh as he minutely shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Bucky was here. ALIVE. And he remembered him.  
Steves earpiece buzzed to life with Sam's voice.  
"Heads up Cap. German special forces movin in from the south."  
Steve cleared his throat quickly and pressed the button on his com, his eyes never leaving Bucky’s.  
"Understood." He let his hand drop to rest on his leg as he tried to get his brain back in mission mode.  
Bucky looked down briefly and let his hand curl around Steves and looked back up.  
"Time to go." Bucky said with a small smile and a squeeze of his hand.  
Steve sucked in a deep breath and hauled himself up from his knees as they heard the incoming team on the roof.

* * *

 


End file.
